Episode 20
is the twentieth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro braces himself for death when Rui unravels his Blood Demon Art. As his life flashes before his eyes, he remembers his father's kagura dance and unleashes a whole new technique, completely different from Water Breathing. Hinokami Kagura Breathing. Knowing that this move could mean killing each other, he uses his new move to slice off Rui's head. As Tanjiro crawls towards Nezuko, who lies on the ground, riddled with wounds, someone appears before him… Plot As Tanjiro manages to sever Rui's head using his Hinokami Kagura Breathing, his body collapses and the remaining threads holding up Nezuko disappear as well. Believing he's victorious, Tanjiro tries to crawl toward Nezuko and is grateful to his father for saving his life. His body is suffering from taking too many breaths, but Tanjiro remains determined to save Nezuko and Inosuke. Suddenly, Tanjiro notices a demon's scent and realizes Rui never gave off the scent of ash like the other demon's he has slain. Rui's body stands back up and walks past Tanjiro to retrieve its head, revealing Rui survived. The Spider Demon reveals he chopped off his own head before the swordsman had the chance. Enraged, Rui promises to slaughter both the siblings and claims all Tanjiro has managed to do is make him angry. Tanjiro continues to try and crawl to his beloved sister. Determined to kill them both, Rui menacingly stalks Tanjiro and as the young swordsman tries to get his breathing under control. Rui casts his Murderous Eye Basket technique to finish off his enemy. Before it manages to slice Tanjiro apart, Giyu arrives and severs the threads using Water Breathing. The Water Hashira commends Tanjiro for holding out this long and says to let him handle the rest. Tanjiro looks back and is surprised to see Giyu for the first time in over two years. Rui claims the Demon Slayer Swordsman invading the mountain are like an endless stream of pests. He activates another Blood Demon Art: Cutting Thread Rotation! The demon fires his large orb of rotating threads at Giyu, but the Hashira counters with the unique eleventh from of Water Breathing: Dead Calm! Giyu stands completely still, yet each of Rui's strongest threads is severed with ease. Rui tries to attack again, but he's dizzy and before he can act, Giyu effortlessly decapitates him. Meanwhile, Rui's sister runs away believing she messed up by making her brother angry for the first time since joining the "pretend family". She recalls her life before joining the spider clan and how Demon Slayer swordsman managed to corner her just before she met Rui. He offered her a chance to continue living on if she agreed to join his family. He kills all the swordsman pursuing her and introduces her to his family. As an introduction into his clan, Rui shared his blood with the girl, giving her a piece of his strength and altering her appearance. As one of Kibusuiji's favorites, Rui was allowed to do such things despite the rules against demon's banding together. Another one of the family's sisters regrets taking part of the pretend family and tries to run away. Rui's sister turns her over to him and she's strung up to die by sunlight as punishment. Just before Tanjiro's battle with Rui, he carved up his sister's face. This happened because she was nervous and afraid following Brother and Mother's deaths. She pleaded to Rui for guidance and her face accidentally reverted to normal, angering him. Back in the present, she continues running until she happens upon Murata. The demon traps Murata in her Ball of Yarn, which he can't manage to escape using his sword. The sister spider claims that her solvent will turn him to mush in no time so she can eat him. However, she's suddenly confronted by the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho. In typical Shinobu fashion, she suddenly appears and tries to be friendly with the demon girl. The demon tries to fight her off but she's clearly outmatched by the far more experienced swordswoman. Shinobu claims that if they can't be friends, she has no choice but to kill the demon. The girl claims she's being forced to fight for the spider clan and begs for forgiveness. Shinobu claims they can still be friends, but only if the demon atones for each human she's killed. The demon girl claims she's only killed five people, but the woman knows that is a lie. Shinobu believes the girl has devoured over eighty humans because she noticed the same cocoon's Murata is trapped in all over the west side of the mountain. Shinbou says that the girl can atone and be reborn despite killing all those humans. As justice for her victims, Shinobu says she will torture the girl and only after that, her sins will be forgiven. Rui's sister refuses and tries attacking again, but Shinobu dodges and says they'll never be friends at this rate. The Insect Hashira strikes the girl with Butterfly Dance Caprice, slashing her body severely. The Sister Spider Demon believes she's okay because her head hasn't been severed. She's foolish enough to believe Shinobu is too weak to behead her and tries to counterattack. However, she's infected with Wisteria Poison and Shinobu tells her she mustn't be so naive. Shinobu reveals she's the only hashira unable to behead demons, but she's just fine because she developed a poison lethal to them. The demon dies and the swordswoman frees Murata before he's dissolved. Shinobu tells him she's glad he made it out alive despite losing his clothes. Embarrassed, Murata realizes he's naked and flees. Shinobu shifts her focus to trying to find the demon who manipulated that girl, but she knows that Giyu has likely beaten her to it Back at Giyu and Rui's fight, the demon's head falls to the ground and he recalls forming the Spider Clan. He did it in hopes of regaining his human memories, which were lost to him. He thinks back and realizes that he's jealous of a true bond like Tanjiro and Nezuko share. Adaptation Differences *In this episode, the order of chapters is flipped so Giyu's fight comes before Shinobu's. There are also anime exclusive scenes added to further display the backstory of the Spider Clan. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka *Shinobu Kocho *Murata ;ANTAGONISTS *Rui *Spider Demon (Sister) ;MENTIONED *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira ;FLASHBACK *Kyogai *Hand Demon *Swamp Demon *Spider Demon (Father) *Spider Demon (Brother) Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Eleventh Form: Dead Calm *Insect Breathing **Dance of the Butterfly: Caprice Blood Demon Art *Murderous Eye Basket *Cutting Thread Rotation Location *Mount Natagumo Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Rui (Concluded) *Giyu Tomioka vs. Rui (Started and Concluded) *Shinobu Kocho vs. Spider Demon (Sister) (Started and Concluded) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes